Something New
Something New is the 2nd episode of the 4th season of "E.R." It was first aired on October, 2 in 1997. It was written by Lydia Woodward and directed by Christopher Chulack. Plot Carter is excited about getting his own med student and Mark and Carol interview candidates for the desk clerk position. NBC Description A FRESH START: Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) tries to overcome his frustration at being once again considered a first-year intern and having to run his cases by Dr. Doyle (Jorja Fox) while his new medical student (guest star Chad Lowe, 'Life Goes On') keeps disappearing to work on research. Dr. Elizabeth Corday (Alex Kingston) begins working with Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) on trauma cases. With one hurdle cleared for Benton's baby, he and Carla (Lisa Nicole Carson) finally give their son a name. Dr. Ross (George Clooney) and Nurse Hathaway (Julianna Margulies) continue their renewed romance. After interviewing several candidates for the new desk clerk position, Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) impulsively hires a young woman (guest star Mariska Hargitay, 'Prince Street'). While Dr. Morgenstern (William H. Macy) awaits angioplasty, Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes) becomes Acting Chief of Emergency Services and wastes no time making administrative changes. Gloria Reuben and Maria Bello also star. Short summary While recovering from his heart attack and under the influence of morphine, Dr. Morgenstern asks Kerry Weaver to take over some of his administrative duties. Doug Ross and Carol Hathaway keep their renewed romance a secret from everyone. Mark Greene and Carol interview candidates for the new desk clerk position. Greene learns that he is being sued for malpractice by the family of a patient who recently died. Dr. Benton and Carla Reece's baby boy is well enough to be taken off the respirator. John Carter's new student, George Henry, is more of a researcher than a doctor and has never really treated patients. Ross wants Dr. Del Amico to treat more adults and fewer children. Elizabeth Corday, a visiting surgeon from the UK, joins the hospital staff. Characters * Anthony Edwards as Mark Greene * George Clooney as Doug Ross * Noah Wyle as John Carter * Julianna Margulies as Carol Hathaway * Gloria Reuben as Jeanie Boulet * Laura Innes as Kerry Weaver * Maria Bello as Anna Del Amico * Alex Kingston as Elizabeth Corday * Eriq La Salle as Peter Benton Trivia * Per the title, for good luck the bride must wear something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. * Maria Bello, Alex Kingston and Mariska Hargitay also appeared in Law & Order: Trophy(1996). Quotes Dr. Kerry Weaver: You don't mind if I step in and take over a little bit? Dr. David Morgenstern: Praise Allah, no! I don't mind telling you, sometimes I have felt like a sheriff with no posse. Like a general with no grunts in the field. Like a lone shepherd, high up on a hill, with no sheep dog. Dr. Kerry Weaver: I completely understand how you feel. You know, I'd like to take -'' '''Dr. David Morgenstern': interrupting Everywhere you look, there's sheep, sheep, sheep! ___________________________________ Dr. Mark Greene: You're in early. Dr. John Carter: Yeah, I wanted to be in before my med student. Dr. Mark Greene: Ah, your very own scut puppy. Dr. John Carter: Somebody to pick up my labs. Do a patient history. The occasional obligatory rectal exam... Dr. Mark Greene: Someone to abuse. Dr. John Carter: No, no, no, this is about teaching. This is completely about teaching. Dr. Mark Greene: The way Benton taught you? Dr. John Carter: Or even better. ___________________________________ Breedlove enters the scrub room Dr. Sam Breedlove: Sam Breedlove. Dr. Elizabeth Corday: Elizabeth Corday. How do you do? Dr. Sam Breedlove: Come again? Dr. Elizabeth Corday: I said, Elizabeth Corday! to Peter Dr. Elizabeth Corday: I knew he was old, but I didn't realize he was so short. Dr. Sam Breedlove: What did you say? Dr. Elizabeth Corday: loudly I said, I knew you were old, but I didn't know you were so short! Dr. Sam Breedlove: Yes, yes. Always have been.Category:Episodes Category:Season 4